


Candlelit

by pulsements



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin Smith - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Smut, eruri - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsements/pseuds/pulsements
Summary: Anime Season 3 SpoilersLevi goes to Erwin's quarters to have a small conversation and to check on his commander after his injury. Unable to be alone for months he uses this chance to indulge in Erwin's body.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Candlelit

Levi's feet caused the wooden floors to make small creaking noises while Erwin could hear the small sounds from his room. Someone was coming closer, near his room, hopefully not the military police again. He suffered enough wounds from those freeloading bastards. He sat up from his bed, waiting for the arrival of whoever was going to enter the room. The door creaked softly as it opened; Erwin cleared his throat while his eyes widened a little bit.

"Levi?" Erwin questioned, seeing a little hand that looked too familiar, gripping the door to slide through as if he didn't want anyone to see he was coming inside Erwin's quarters. 

"I just wanted to come to talk for a bit, see how you're doing," Levi says quietly. 

"Oh, well, I'm doing okay." Erwin sits up completely from his bed, struggling a little to get up due to his injury.

"Do you need help?" 

"From you?" Erwin chuckles

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, asshole?" Levi says angrily, crossing his arms over his small frame. 

"I don't mean it badly; calm down, Levi. I just meant since I'm bigger than you." Erwin sighs, standing up to walk over to a wooden cabinet that held all his alcohol. 

"Seriously? You're acting as if I'm not a trained soldier."

"I'm only teasing; no need to get so upset." Erwin smiles at Levi, looking at him in the eyes, which causes Levi to blush slightly. Erwin proceeds to pour himself and his comrade a drink.

"Were you blushing?" Turning to Levi, he takes a sip of his drink before speaking again, "I'd give you your drink, but... I've only got one of these now." Erwin gently shakes his arm, more like waving his elbow, which causes his drink to slosh around.

"No need, I can get it myself." Levi's feet patter against the wood, inching closer to Erwin, who towers over him. 

He catches himself looking up at this blonde beauty before quickly looking down to grab his drink. Of course, they've fooled around before, but that was so long ago. The recent events that kept taking place kept them busy and apart. When Levi saw the chance to visit Erwin, he took it without hesitation. He feels grateful that Erwin is still alive despite his injury.

"I saw that," Erwin smiles behind his glass before quickly tipping his cup and swallowing all of the alcohol. 

"Saw what?" Under his breath, Levi says, but Erwin can hear him clearly since it is so quiet in his room. The only thing that fills their ears is the soft whisp of the candle burning on the table in the middle of his room. 

Erwin sets down his glass as Levi drinks the liquid in his, standing in front of him, this time towering him completely. He always loved feeling so big compared to Levi, as Levi loved it too. His fetish for tall people always bled through whenever he was near Erwin. 

"Get the fuck back, cripple," Levi says, moving to push Erwin, backward but his small hand only pressed into Erwin's dress shirt. 

"Nice try," Erwin laughs while he moves his hand towards Levi's wrist to lift his hand and hold it. Erwin bent over slightly to bring Levi's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "I've missed you and that dirty mouth of yours."

Levi's cheeks flushed completely, melting in Erwin's hand and against the wooden cabinet. The room temperature felt ten times hotter- unable to speak, Levi stared up at Erwin. "What? You can't speak? Didn't you come here for this?" The blonde says, gazing at Levi with such a seductive expression. 

Levi watches as Erwin lowers his hand down to his bulge. With that, Levi's dick hardens in his trousers. "Huh? This? Right?" Erwin asks, his cheeks becoming red as well as he squeezes Levi's hand against his bulge. 

"I- I came to see how you were doing." Levi stutters, his ears growing hot. They might even be crimson red at this point. 

"No, Levi, you came for this dick," Erwin says as he lifts his hand from Levi's to lift his chin. He kisses Levi's soft, pink lips causing Levi to moan in his mouth. 

"I wanted to see how you were doing- I was worried. Don't mistake that." Levi pants as Erwin's big hand rubs down Levi's side. 

"I know you did, baby, be quiet. You haven't wanted this?" Erwin mumbles before inching towards Levi's jaw. Licking up his jawline and sucking under the point of his jaw. Levi squirms, which makes Erwin squeeze his side, holding him still.

"Erwin- be serious." Levi gasps before letting out a small moan, clenching his jaw. Tossing his head back and hitting it gently on the glass behind him.

"You better shut up before I stick something in your mouth," Erwin says as he showers Levi's cheek with slow, taunting kisses.

He loves being a tease and watching the sweat build up on Levi's skin. Levi loved it just as much that it was all he thought about sometimes. At the worst moments, too, sometimes on his horse during an expedition. When he's supposed to be at his best, Erwin invaded his thoughts. More like his rough thrusts and wet sloppy kisses. His messy blonde hair and toned body, the way he held Levi's dick in his hand while he fucked him from behind.

Levi shivers as he collects his thoughts and moves his head to kiss Erwin. "Please," Levi whimpers. "Please what?" Erwin uses his only hand to brush Levi's hair out of his face soo he can see those pleading eyes. 

"Stick whatever you want in my mouth." Erwin doesn't hesitate to unbutton his trousers slowly. At the same time, Levi loosens his collar and removes his ascot before getting on his knees. Erwin smiles, cupping Levi's face in his remaining hand. 

Levi reaches inside of Erwin's trousers, feeling his hard, warm dick in his hands. Bringing all his length out of his pants then shifting his weight to one side so his knees wouldn't ache so much. Levi slowly moves his fist back and forth as Erwin lets out a gasp. 

"Shit, " Levi sticks his tongue out to meet Erwin's pink tip. Wrapping his lips around it before pushing his head back and forth. Gathering up saliva in his mouth that he used to push back onto Erwin's length. Erwin panted softly, his face a soft pink color, and his sweat glistened in the soft light of his room.

Levi didn't miss this; he ached for it. Often at night, he'd touch himself thinking of this exact moment. Erwin's pink cheeks, hard dick, soft moans, and messy blonde hair. The taste of his juices in his mouth and the way Erwin buckled his hips impatiently. When the pants turned into moans, he could feel himself leaking pre-cum onto his undergarment. 

Moving faster to please his lover, Levi shifted all his weight on both knees, lifting himself higher, so Erwin's dick was at an angle. Swallowing more and faster- he loved hearing him moan. It was so beautiful, his beautiful blonde boy. "I'm going to finish if you don't- don't stop." Erwin panted.

"Already?" Levi backed his head, letting Erwin fall out his mouth. His eyes moved to his dick as it dangled with spit dripping down the tip. 

"It's been months Levi, what do you expect from me, darling." 

"Are you sure you can do this?" Levi gestured to Erwin's empty sleeve, which caused the blonde boy to laugh. "What? I'm just asking. I don't want to... I don't know?" 

"Don't want to do what? Have me fuck you? You know you can sit on top of me, Levi, if that's what you want. You remember we did that?" 

"I do," Levi shivered. Erwin pulled him towards his bed, his one hand slowly trying to unbutton Levi's shirt. Levi swatted his hand away so he could do it- much faster. "You want to? I can always be behind you. Me having one arm doesn't change anything; I can grip your throat if you'd like."

These words burned through Levi's stomach. As if sucking his dick didn't make him hard enough, the thought of him being bent over the table nearby caused his dick to twitch. A soft pant left his lips before he agreed to sit on Erwin as planned. Not wanting to stress his body out, plus he'd like to see Erwin's flushed face.

"Unbutton my shirt, please," Erwin says while he shuffles out of his trousers, revealing his pale thighs. They were so big, and Levi loved that, so comfortable sitting on, looking at, and tasting. 

Now naked, Levi went to sit on Erwins thighs before arching forward to get one last taste of his dick. Erwin moaned softly, his fingers now tangled in his black hair. "Do you want me badly?" Levi moves backward, bare ass now touching the bed as he sits on Erwin's legs to have him in his mouth properly.

"Yes, very badly," He answers. Erwin's fingers hold his dick in his hand, where he slaps it onto Levi's red face. Slapping it on his open mouth, Levi closes his eyes, enjoying this disgusting act. Wanting more of it so badly, Erwin slaps it onto his tongue, causing Levi to let out a breathy moan. 

"Make it wet for you, darling, please." Erwin pants. His chest softly heaving up and down as he squeezed his eyes. 

Feeling Levi's warm tongue on his shaft, enjoying the sweet tingly feeling of this pleasure. Levi sucks quickly; soft gagging noises fill the room, which makes Erwin even hornier. He almost can't contain his moans, considering how quiet it is in his room, he doesn't want to make too much noise. Although when Levi starts fucking him, he knows that'll change. He can't help but moan loudly while Levi's tight sweet ass is wrapped around him.

Levi lets out a small gasp as he lets Erwin out of his mouth. Once again, watching his dick bounce out of his mouth, such a delicious site. Levi moves forward, his hand pressed against Erwin's soft chest. His other hand pressing Erwin's dick in the middle of his ass. Slapping his dick onto it, Erwin moans loudly. His thick brows furrowed, Levi leans down to kiss him. They both let out soft gasps as they kiss tenderly. Erwin's tip pushes against Levi's hole softly.

Erwin uses his only hand to hold Levi's ass in his hand, quickly sticking his fingers in Levi's mouth. Levi sucks them, his face so red and sweaty. Erwin pushes them back and forth as Levi moans and squeezes his eyes shut. "If only I could touch you," Erwin glances down at Levi's red wet dick.

"It's okay," Levi says weirdly, his mouth full of Erwin's long fingers. 

Erwin places his hand back near Levi's ass. Inching his finger slowly inside of Levi, fingering him slowly and softly. Levi moans loudly before falling forward on his hands. Erwin watches Levi intensely as he fingers him. His dick twitching near Levi's ass, and his breath picking up, his chest heaving faster. As soon as he's had enough, he lifts Levi slowly so his tip can push against Levi's hole. Levi squeezes his eyes shut only to open them back up to see pleasure stained on Erwin's face as he entered him.

"Oh.." Erwin moans. His brows furrowed, Levi pushes down his hips making Erwin let out another deep moan. "Levi..." 

Levi whimpers as he squirms on top of Erwin, his hand grabbing Levi's hip. "Come on, darling, move your hips. I want to feel you." Erwin pants

Levi moans at the sound of Erwin's words, gripping Erwin's shirt in his hands. He lifts himself, coming back down and gradually picking up his speed. If only Erwin could wrap both his arms around his waist and fuck him from under. Levi moans softly, watching Erwin's sweaty face turn redder. Fucking him harder and harder that he begins to arch himself forward. Probably trying not to finish; as he said, it's been so long.

"You love this?" Levi grunts, his words choppy. Erwin nods and lets out a big breath after a symphony of continuous moans. "Please.. Levi," Erwin moans, squeezing his hip tightly.

"Please, what?" Levi pants. Lifting his hand to slap Erwin across the face, Erwin's eyes widen, and his hips buckle up. His legs begin to fold behind Levi, and his hips push upward harder and harder with each thrust. Causing Levi to be pushed forward, his face nearing Erwin's. Levi lets out a loud, long moan. Along with whimpers and pants, his eyes squeeze, and his face stained with pleasure.

"Yeah, like this? Like this? You're lucky you're on top. I want to fuck you harder." Erwin says gruffly, his voice becoming raspier. Levi stares into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Erwin- I can't hold it in anymore." Levi whines. Whimpering loudly, his hands grazing Erwin's faint beard. "I need to finish so badly."

"You- you.. need to wait, my love." Erwin pants. "Please. I need more of you. I need more of you so badly." He moans

Levi cannot control himself. It hurts so bad but feels so good to hold it in. All he wants is to spill his hot juices all over Erwin's toned stomach. It's too much- it feels so good, the way he's moaning is too fucking good. "Erwin," Levi whines.

"Almost.." He pants once more. Continuously bucking his hips up into Levi's ass, as he wraps his arms around Levi's neck. Licking his neck- Erwin moans and stretches his head back, unable to keep it in any longer. He releases himself into Levi, "Baby, finish for me. Please." Erwin pants heavily. His big hand finally wraps around Levi's dick, causing him to let out a long moan.

"Agh- Erwin- it's so- so good. Please." Levi whimpers. His body shakes as he orgasms, his tights tightening while he lets out one last loud moan into Erwin's neck. 

"Damn Levi, I've missed that so much," Erwin says. Levi lazily flops over on the other side of Erwin, panting heavily before swallowing. His mouth super dry and his ears softly ringing, "Yes, me too." Levi answers.

"I love you, Levi." Erwin turns his head to look at his lover's flushed red eyed face. 

Levi stares back at him, and with a small smile, he says, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or is Erwin having sex w one arm so hot.. ok just me thnx but pls enjoy  
> pls excuse any errors <3 i'm rereading it and i swear this wasn't a quickie LOL why does it feel longer to me then u read it and ur like o that must've been 10 mins like no please this was a span of at least 25 mins LOL


End file.
